


Castiel One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings of an Angel

Wings of an Angel

I head into the bunker after my run, my top sticking to my body, and stop as I suddenly bump into Cas. I bump against him hard enough to send us both toppling and I’m only saved from hitting the floor because he manages to keep his feet and grab me. He pulls me back up and I find myself plastered to his chest. I glance up at him and realise our lips are almost touching.

“Are you okay?” Cas asks.

“Yes. Thank you and I’m sorry for running into you.” I reply, blushing.

“It’s okay.” He smiles, running his fingers down my cheek.

I gasp at his actions, fighting the urge to press my face into his hand. He smiles again and looks at my lips. I’m taken back by how forward he seems to be acting. This isn’t the Cas I’ve gotten to know. I try to pull away as we hear Sam and Dean heading towards us but he refuses to release me. I frown up at him as the guys come round the corner and freeze in shock at the scene. Cas blushes and pulls his trench coat off, wrapping it round my shoulders.

“Your, um, top was see through.” Cas mumbles, not making eye contact.

“Oh! Thanks.” I smile.

Cas just nods shyly. I head off to my room to get changed, ignoring Sam’s grin and Dean’s smirk. I head into my room and bury my nose into Cas’ coat, inhaling his scent. I’ve had a huge crush on him for a few years now and I still find it strange how he can go from ‘little lost puppy Cas’ to ‘angel of the lord warrior Castiel’ in a second. I get showered and changed then head back out to the main room. 

“Thank you.” I say, handing Cas back his coat.

“That’s okay.” He blushes.

I sit down next to Dean on the sofa and he shows me the paper he’s reading.

“Case?” I ask, after scanning the story.

“Looks like it.” Dean replies happily.

“Guess we’re heading out then.” I quip, getting up to grab my stuff.

We head out on a job and I feel a slight shudder of apprehension when I end up having to sit next to Cas in the back, squeezed against him as we drive. This is going to be a long job.

 

 

A week later I’m in the bunker on my own, the guys have a case a couple of states over. I’ve tidied up, kicked Crowley out and had a work out now I’m going to grab a shower. I have my shower and then head back to my room, wrapped in just a towel as I’m the only one here.   
I walk out of the shower room and smack straight into someone. I gasp as my towel falls down and the person wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I look up, straight into Cas’ blue eyes. I just gape at him as he looks down at me with an undecipherable look in his eyes.

“S…sorry.” I gasp.

He just looks at me without saying anything. I try to pull away but he won’t let me go.

“C…Cas?” I ask.

“Castiel.” He sighs.

“What?” I whisper, feeling like I’m in some kind of spell.

“Call me Castiel.” He says a little louder.

I open my mouth to say something when his mouth suddenly lands on mine. I freeze for a second but then respond. I open my mouth to him and moan as his tongue slides in. His hands slide down to cup my ass then lift me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses along my jaw and then down my neck. He bites down on my collarbone and I throw myself back with a cry.   
I have a second of fear, thinking my reflexes were going to cause me to fall, but then I’m wrapped in something soft and feathery. I gasp and look at Castiel in shock. He smiles shyly for a second and whatever it is that I’m wrapped in pulls me back into him. I look around me but, although I can feel it, I can’t see it. 

“What…?” I gasp.

“My wings.” He replies, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I thought they existed…err…” I start and then realise I can’t quite remember his explanation of them.

“They do but I can make them corporeal if I need to.” He shrugs.

“But I can’t see them.” I say.

“You can feel them but they’re still not viewable to the mortal eye.” He shrugs.

The explanation is barely out of his mouth before he’s kissing me again. His wings hold me up as his hands move to squeeze my breasts. I throw my head back with a moan and he carries me to my room as I writhe from the contact from his hands. He drops me on my bed and I gasp at the sudden cold from lack of body heat. I watch him undress and moan when I see him naked for the first time.  
He stands at the end of the bed with a smile and I gasp when I feel something feathery run over my breasts and stomach. The sensation continues down and pushes my legs apart so it can stroke over my slit. I arch and cry out at the sensation. One wing carries on teasing my slit as the other runs over my nipple.

“Do you like that?” Castiel asks.

“Yes!” I whimper as he continues.

Suddenly he grabs my ankles and yanks me to the bottom of the bed. I yelp as he drops to his knees on the floor and shoves my legs open. I cry out as he sucks my clit into his mouth. I reach down and grab his hair, pushing him away and pulling him closer all at the same time. I writhe and moan as his hands keep my legs wide whilst I also feel his wings against my shins. Just as I’m about to cum he pulls away, making me whine. 

“Cas!” I whine.

“What did you just call me?” Castiel growls, looking stern.

“I’m sorry, Castiel!” I whimper.

He smiles at me and then grabs my hips and flips me over. He kneels on the bed beside me and I feel one of his wings pin my shoulders and the other wing pins the back of my thighs. I squirm but his wings are a lot heavier and solid than I thought, so I can’t move. I cry out in shock when his hand slaps down on my ass. I moan and squeal as he rubs the sore spot and then slaps me again. All this repeats again and again until my ass is burning and I’m moaning in ecstasy. When he’s finished he praises at me then fans a wing over my ass. I whimper at the cooling sensation, easing my bruises. He leans down and kisses a sweet line down my spine.

“Turn over.” He whispers.

I do as I’m told and he moves between my legs. He lifts me up and pulls me onto his lap, making me gasp as his cock rubs along my slit. 

“Tell me you want this.” He whispers, grinding my pussy against his cock.

“I do, Castiel, I do. I want this! I want you!” I cry.

He groans and then slams me down on his shaft, making me scream for him.

“When you cum you scream my name.” He growls in my ear.

“Yes!” I gasp, as he begins to lift and drop me on his erection over and over again.

He growls again and changes his angle slightly, hitting my g-spot. My hands grasp at his back automatically and I accidentally grasp his wings. He shouts out as his eyes go wide. I gasp, opening my mouth to apologise for hurting him but he stops me.

“Hold onto me, it feels so good.” He whispers.

“You mean, your wings?” I ask, surprised.

“Yes!” He cries.

He wraps his wings around me as I grasp the place where they join his back. He moans and begins to move me faster. I feel the arousal build in my stomach and I’m practically dripping onto his thighs. He’s panting and groaning. Suddenly my orgasm crashes through me. I scream his name, nails digging into his wings. My nails cause him to cum with me and he cries out my name. We kiss hungrily as our pleasure lifts us away and the whole world disappears.  
When we finish Cas holds me close, still wrapped in his wings. I snuggle into his neck, whining when he lays us down so I’m on his chest and he’s on his back. His wings are like the finest blanket, keeping me wonderfully warm.

“Won’t it hurt to lay like this?” I ask drowsily.

“No. Plus even if it did, it would be worth it to hold the woman I love in my arms.” He whispers.

“I love you too, Castiel.” I murmur, smiling sleepily.

His love, his warmth and the softness of his wings lull me into a deep sleep.


	2. Treated Like A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- OhimeSamaOWO

Treated Like A Princess

 

“Hey, Princess, time to wake up.” 

I blink awake as I feel fingers brush over my cheek.

“Morning, Cas.” I smile as I see my angel lover sitting on the bed next to me.

I sit up and grin as he hands me a tray of breakfast from the bedside table.

“What’s all this for?” I ask softly.

“You were injured yesterday.” He shrugs.

“But you healed me.” I say, giving me a peck on the cheek.

“I still want to take care of you.” He blushes.

He’s so sweet that I can’t help but to smile at him. I eat the food, frowning when Cas walks out of the room. He comes back just as I’m finishing my food, no coat, tie or jacket and his shirt sleeves have been rolled up his arms.

“Hey, where did you go?” I smile, placing the tray on the bedside table.

“To run you a bath.” 

I squeal as he picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bathroom. He clicks his fingers and my sleep clothes vanish. He lets me dip my toes into the water first and then lowers me into the tub once I nod my head that the water is okay. I sigh and relax back, letting my eyes close.

” Call me when you’re done.” He smiles, walking out of the room.

I have a nice relaxing bath and then get out and dry off. I realise I don’t have any clothes in the bathroom so I wrap a towel around my body and walk back to my room.

“You were supposed to call me, Princess.” Cas says as I step into the room.

“I can walk.” I laugh.

He frowns as he walks over to me and grabs the top of the towel. I gasp as he pulls it off and stares at my naked body.

“You should’ve just told me you wanted to perv over my naked body.” I smirk, striking a pose.

His eyes travel my body and he clicks his fingers, this time to remove his own clothes. I bite my bottom lip as his eyes darken with desire. He sweeps me up bridal style and carries me to the bed. He crawls on immediately after me and I moan as I see his eyes glowing with his power.

“Cas, let me see your wings.” I plead, loving how powerful he looks with his glowing eyes and his wings spread out.

He grins and then his wings flip out, causing a breeze across my body. I reach around his body and run my fingers over the part where the wings meet his back. He groans and leans down to kiss me lovingly. His hand moves between my legs and he rubs his fingers over my clit. I arch up with a cry as he works me with absolute precision. He pushes two fingers into my core, pressing on my g-spot. He knows my body so well it’s not long before I can feel myself reaching my edge.

“Cas! I’m so close!” I whine.

“I know, Princess, but just hold on a little longer. I want to be inside you when you cum.” Cas gasps above me.

I bite my lip but nod my head. My hands clench around his wings, feathers brushing across my skin. Cas groans and his fingers get replaced by his cock as he slowly slides inside my core. I cry out as he bottoms out, nails digging into his wings. Cas growls and picks up speed, hitting all my sensitive spots and making me gasp.

“Fuck! Cas! Please!” I cry, wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Cum, Princess. Cum for me.” He gasps out, rhythm becoming erratic.

I scream his name as I gush all over his cock. My hands grip his wings even harder and I yank on them as my body arches. Cas shouts out as he cums too, seed filling up my core as it milks him dry. When we finish, we lay wrapped around each other as we pant for air. My legs drop to the bed and I run my fingers through his feathers.

“I love you, My Angel.” I whisper.

“I love you too, Princess.” He whispers back.

I fall asleep, wrapped in Castiel’s arms and wings.


End file.
